


I'd Marry You Harry

by ellyy



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engaged, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, One Shot, Short, collage AU, i almost cried, kind of married, larry stylinson - Freeform, major fluff, so much fluff its so cute, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyy/pseuds/ellyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot of Harry proposing to Louis in the morning :)) cute flufffff <333</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Marry You Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy so this is my first post so leave comments on how it is? Do you like it? Is it bad? Did I use too much of their names or 'each other'?? Soo yeah comment :) Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy. BTW, I wrote all of this listening to Gravity by Sara Bareilles. It is a great song and I think it kind of fits the theme of this. So it might make it more emotional if you listen to the song while reading :D okay thank you lovelies -Elly

It's been a year. A year of Harry’s giggles in the early mornings, a year of torturous nights spent alone when Harry goes out of town, a year of dumb fights that lead to a night in bed, a year of romantic dates, a year of cuddling in bed, a year of Harry comforting Louis’ when he has a breakdown, a year of fixing each others problems one step at a time, a year of goodnight kisses, but most of all: its been a year with his one and only. They met when they were both moving into their new dorms in September, both excited for their first year at uni. What they didn’t notice, was slowly falling in love with each other. All of the late nights together, studying and watching movies; that was all leading up to them falling in love with each other. Louis has never had any strong relationships, just short hook-ups and flings. He was just never prepared to devote his romantic life to another person. He has known he was gay ever since Sophomore year at high school. Harry, on the other hand, has always been if-y on his likings. When Harry first met Louis, sure he was impressed, but he had never known that within a few months he would want to spend the rest of his life with him. Louis was Harry’s first, and Harry was Louis’ first love. It was special for the both of them, and Harry couldn’t hold his grin back when he held the white roses behind his back that morning, which were Louis’ favorite flowers. Louis’ beautiful blue eyes blinked open from the sunlight shining into his and Harry’s shared flat, landing on Harry standing in front of him. What had surprised Louis, was when Harry kneeled in front of Louis, giving him the flowers, and pulling out a small white box that matched the flowers.  
“Harry, what-“  
“Louis William Tomlinson” Harry said softly, opening up the white box, showing a beautiful silver ring with small diamonds embroidered around the edges, the one Louis had eyed up a few weeks ago while at the near by mall with Harry.  
Louis went quiet, silent tears building up in the corner of his eyes.  
“Will you do me the honor, and marry me?” Harry said slowly, trying not to sound nervous.  
“Y-yes” Louis chokes out, immediately wrapping the taller boy in his arms, sitting up in their bed.  
Louis cries even harder when Harry slips the ring onto Louis’ finger, Harry starting to cry also. They embrace again, and as Harry holds his boy, he hears Louis whisper out one of their old jokes about getting married,”Because it rhymes.” Harry laughs softly, pecking Louis on his chapped lips. They share their morning just like that, wrapped up in each others arms, smiling like fools.


End file.
